


Snow

by liraeth_archive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liraeth_archive/pseuds/liraeth_archive
Summary: Originally Published c. 2003





	Snow

This fanfic was written circa 2003 under the penname Aya and is being added to AO3 for archiving purposes only.

 

  
Summary: Something I wrote in about an hour. A white Christmas, a snowball fight, and hot chocolate in the Slytherin dorms. What better way to spend your winter vacation at Hogwarts? Draco/Harry.

 

***

 

Christmas in Slytherin House was no special affair. It was, truth be told, just another day to show off how rich your family was and what rare and expensive gifts you had been given. It was for this reason that Draco did not like the holiday.

For once, many of the Slytherins had stayed behind for the winter vacation. Therefore, when dawn rose on December 25, the common room was filled with the exited murmuring of presents being unwrapped and shown off.

Draco slid out of bed and rubbed his eyes. Wrapping his robe around himself, he moved towards the window and glanced outside. There was already a thick layer of snow on the ground, and several students were bundled up and having a snowball fight on the lawn. Silvery-blue eyes narrowed as they recognized a familiar trio of teenagers.

“Oi, Malfoy!” Crabbe had woken up, and was quite happy. “Presents! Come on, open ‘em up! Bet your dad got you something bloody awesome.”

Rolling his eyes, the blond boy moved towards the pile of presents that had accumulated at the end of his bed sometime during the night. Four of them he recognized as being from his parents. The fifth he didn’t. Curious, he reached for the small box that rested inauspiciously near the bottom of the pile.

A glance up showed that both Crabbe and Goyle were busy opening their own gifts. Quickly, before either of them re-focused their attention on him, he tore open the shiny green paper and opened the small cardboard box that rested inside.

And gasped softly.

Inside was a small cloak-pin, silver with tiny green emeralds, in the shape of a dragon. He grinned as he realized who it had come from, though there was no card inside nor any sign of who it could have come from. He slipped the box into the pocket of his robe and, smiling slightly, dove in to the other presents.

~

“Harry, catch!”

Harry whirled around just in time to be pelted in the chest with a large snowball. He glared at the red-haired boy who had thrown the offending object. “You’re so going to get it Ron!” He quickly scooped up a small snowball of his own and chased after his friend. When he got close enough, he threw it and yelled out as it missed.

“As usual, your aim is horrific.” The drawl came from somewhere to his right, and the Gryffindor fifth year hid a smile as he slowly turned to meet the speaker.

“And I suppose you could do any better?” Harry allowed his eyes to travel over the other boy, who was, as usual, dressed like he was going to a fancy dinner. One eyebrow raised slightly as he noted the dragon pin that was used to hold his heavy winter cloak together.

Draco smirked. “You know I can.” He bent down and gathered a handful of snow and took his time forming it into a perfect sphere. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that the other Gryffindors had stopped what they were doing and were watching the events unfold. Some, like the Weasley boy, he noted, had their wands drawn and were ready to use them.

A cold, hard object hit him in the face, and he glared. While he’d been focusing his attention on the other students, the boy in front of him had quickly formed and thrown a snowball at him.

Without another second of hesitation, Draco let the ball of snow in his hand fly. It hit the smaller boy straight in the middle of his forehead, scattering the black hair with specks of white and covering his glasses.

Laughing, Harry retaliated. Soon, an all out battle was raging between the two. No one else interfered, just the two of them together, slinging icy balls of snow at each other.

~

Christmas dinner had been a wonderful event, as usual. Most of the students stayed afterwards, picking at the many desserts and talking with their friends. Harry smiled and joked around for a bit, then excused himself, claiming he was tired.

As soon as he was out of sight of the great hall, he took off running. He knew exactly where he was going, though he had only traveled down these corridors twice in his five years at Hogwarts.

He was out of breath by the time he reached the familiar wall that marked the entrance to the Slytherin dormitories. He frowned, worried at his lower lip between his teeth, and tried to calm down before he spoke the password.

“Muggle-free.” The doorway appeared and Harry slid through the opening.

The Slytherin Common room hadn’t changed at all since the last time he’d been there. Though, this time it was decorated with torn wrapping paper that had been left on the ground.

There was very little time to spare. The Gryffindor raced up the stairs to the fifth-year’s boy’s dormitory and didn’t bother to knock before he opened the door.

“You weren’t at dinner!”

A blond eyebrow arched elegantly as its owner struggled to hold back a grin. Draco was lounged in one of the window seats, a steaming mug of hot cocoa in his hands. He shrugged, moved his legs to make room on the seat for another person.

“I knew you’d come up here.” He said after Harry had scrambled up into the seat and gotten comfortable.

Harry smiled. “Yeah, well.” He paused, shifted around until he was leaning up against the other boy. “What can I say, hmm? Merry Christmas.”

An arm wrapped around his shoulder, pulled him closer. “Merry Christmas to you too.” He gave the clock next to his bed a good look. “We have a good hour before any of the others will return.”

Laughing, Harry pried the blond boy’s drink from his hand and set it down on a nearby table. “There, now that that’s out of the way.” He let his hand rise up to gently brush at a delicate cheekbone.

Draco let his eyes fall closed and bent down to cover the lips below him with his own.


End file.
